The Story of Nicholas Nikolai
Part 1: Childhood Nick was raised up into a wealthy family in Europe who had settled near the Alps. He lived in the Palestial Estates palace, since he was the son of the estate's "lord". It included a village, and aproximately 50x50 miles of farmland where the villagers worked. The villagers were treated with respect and generousity, which was very rare in these days. They were happy and so were the towns "Royal family" the Telltalini's. They were the rulers of the Palestial Estate. They ruled the villagers with generousity and respect. The Palestial Palace was basically like versailles but only much more complex and it's walls surrounded an inner area which was about aproximately 1km. worth of field. The palace had a library and a large catacomb full of past Telltalini's. Nikolai's father, Padreso Nikolius was the current ruler and Padresa Madoni was the consort ruler. While Nikolai was reading surprisingly advanced books for his age (8 years old), Miss was busy watching the villagers manage the fields. Madoni was usually bossing around the house servants keeping things in the Palace managed and clean, Padreso was usually making sure taxes were in order and he who was to be paid was paid. If he wasnt doing that he was talking with Nikolo D'Firense (Ingame name is Nicholas, founded IPA). Nikolai's life was good until The Papal Transition to france went through the Palestial town. Part 2: Moving Under order of the french, the Papal troops were forced to lay seige to the Estate, and very strangely it was in the international sovereignity of France, When the first cannonshot was fired, Nicholius had an escape fleet ready, 3 large tradeships converted to Basically floating villages, 4 2nd class ships of the line, 1 first 260 gun modified ship of the line (It was handed over to spanish naval forces for safe passage once the escape fleet was in safe distance and was renamed the Santisima Trinidad you all know) 2 of the tradeships held necessary supplies, weapons livestock and seeds for crops while the largest one was converted into almost literally a floating village With all 5,000 citizens onboard. Nikolai and his family stayed in the upper half helm cabins. It was the only confortably noncramped area. By the time they were at Trafalgar, it had been about two months. They stopped at Lisbon for resupply and decided to head to the new world. 1 month later, (the slow speed due to constant storms), they were in the middle of the antlantic and surprisingly the amount of inhabitants INCREASED. This was due to Nikolius' efforts on keeping the fleet extremely sanitary. And also surprisingly there was spare space. They decided to make that day (april 4th 1503) a holiday commemorating that they had done well in theyre voyage. They celebrated with wine and pig. The next day, Nikolius and Nikolo spent all day deciding on what to do when they reached new land, the decision of making a colony was automatically assumed. The decisions were more related to trade with other colonies and importantly WHERE. They decided on founding a colony where current day Fort Augustine Florida is. It was named Coltos de Speranza. Colony of hope. Part 3: Adjustments Nikolai's life in the Colony was that of a normal villager, mostly because they had to start all over. A few months later life turned to the former grandeur he was accustomed to. He was tired of the hardships he experienced from doing chores. Lets skip my story to the age of 18, luckily nothing of interest or worthy of mention happened until then. Two days following Nikolai's Birthday and a colony wide celebration commemorating the town Heir's birthday, Nikolius died and Nikolai had the duties and responsibilities of a leader hastily recieved. Because of his advanced intellect, product of his near engenious reading compatability throughout his years, he kept taxes in check, income in the positive and the people happy. He made very sure Madona was being cared for and Nikolo, now his most trusted advisor and relative (Besides Madona) protected. He always had Miss under the careful eye of his local spies and police. She most deffinately noticed, she was always good at things even losely related to anything simular to espionage. Due to law, Nikolai was required to be married in a month, and his consort was required to have conceived in two. Nikolai had made sure the town was aware by having posters posted, messages sent and announcements announced. Nikolai chose a wealthy spouse with the name Alpisa, she had been born the day prior to the papal seige and her mother named her after the serene and gorgeous Alps. They got married, and the celebrations were the largest the colony would ever see, mostly credited to the fact that the people had an extra dose of hope and joy, the feeling of a new colony's family line being secured. Alpisa was officially conceived a month later and nine months later, a son and daughter were born. Sadly Alpisa died a day later, She cought a deadly case of the Flu and was far to weak to fight it off. Part four: Betrayal In the past years, Nikolai had improved the colony's economy, built schools and universities, a free masonry lodge and even had walls installed around the colony. He had formed the Armed Forces of Coltos Sparanza and a town watch the troops were more of a militia by means of skill and discipline, but nonetheless they were a force that could protect the colony. The colony was thriving as usual. But, as things got better, Miss was getting even more sly and people were apparently joining her. more deaths were on her hands than any other murderer. She had tollerated the spies until several months prior, when the spies started returning with gored faces. Miss was becoming a slowly growing issue that would need to be silenced before it posed any real threat. Nikolai knew this but he had no idea how he would take care of her. She was indeed sly and deadly, and if she had the chance, a tyrant, but she was still his sister. It would be impossible to hire an assassin because she would know it and the backfire would be horrible. If he had her banished she would just dissapear and kill random citizens off the outskirts outside the walls. It took him the rest of the night to deal with his conscience and finally come up with a plan. He decided to have her arrested. At dawn he called Signore Edwardo Libero de Roditore, the Town Watch Garrison Commander and told him he was to take three fifths of all the forces and publicly arrest her. Nikolai also requested that they both walk with the troops together. Nikolai needed to be sure Miss wouldn't do anything. Since Edwardo had no idea of Miss' Devious and evil traits, he didn't warn Nikolai of the danger he would be in. When the forces were assembled and Nikolai's entourage had prepared, they began marching off to Miss' apartment. Edwardo asked Nikolai "Why so much men for a simple spoiled girl, Sir?" Nikolai replied saying "When we get there, you'll find out. Be sure your men have good places to take cover. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows we're coming.". Edgar's face took a grim tone and ordered the troops to take immediate stealth/defense positions when they arrived. At the apartment, when all the troops had taken up theyre positions, Nikolai, Edwardo and his Entourage walked up to the door. Edwardo took a heavy breath. and knocked heavily and yelled:"By order of Nikolai you are under arrest open this door immediately or we will!". There was no response. "She isn't going to answer Edward." Nikolai ordered the entourage to ram the door down. When they had bursted inside, what they saw was rather peculiar: The entire household was vacant. After the dust settled, Nikolai saw somethig gleaming in the corner of his eyes and yelled: "DUCK!" Everyone immediately took cover, but by the time they had, several metal knifes had already perfectly slitted the throats of two guards. "I thought even you were cautious enough to know that I'd be prepared." Miss said. "Sooner or later, you would have ended this colony. You will leave and never return or die!" Nikolai yelled. "I will leave, and so will my followers. But we will be back." Miss still hadn't even shown herself, but the sense of air pressure change notified that a door to the outside, besides the current one, had opened. Edgar ordered his troops to apprehend her and "escort" her out of the colony. It was a hard time finding her, but obviously she had allowed them to do so. She and her followers killed the guards that escorted her out and dissapeared into the woods beyond. Nikolai made a logical decision and locked down the entire colony, slightly increased town watching hours and added two more night patrols. These precautions never got increased nor decreased. Miss had either founded a different colony or was training her followers the deadly skills she somehow came to posses. Part Five: The British are coming! ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories